Emmanuel Garcia
"We Are The Centurions Of The Five Civilizations And Show The World Who Are To Defend The Both Worlds From Darkspella By The Power Of Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature We Are The Manny Centurions The Clash Of Kaijudo!" Manny is the Leader of the Kaijudo Dragons and as even also He was very actful to other members and by that time his Father was Darkness and his Mother was Light and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even also Manny have of alot of common but also He's was the Kaijudo School's favorite top students in the entrie school and also Manny duels his opponents in by playing cards with his Light and Fire deck and but no other of his opponents can't defeat him in cards game of Kaijudo to deal with his enemies that He faced in combat He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that Manny did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Veil Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Alfonso-Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light /Fire Race: Human/Celestial Dragon Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Delta Garcia ( Daughter ) Sif Garcia ( Daughter ) Lance Garcia ( Son ) Thor Garcia ( Son ) Loki Garcia ( Son ) Ferro Garcia ( Son ) Maximum Darkbanner-Garcia ( Son ) ??? ??? Alpha Garcia ( Son ) ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Personally Creature Riki, Thunder God Five Star, Spirit of Luck Giga-Brilliant, Number 20 Unit Saracon, Storm Dynamo Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God Gaga Alcadeias, Lord of Enslaved Spirits Deadfall the Storm Faller Gonta, the Warrior Savage Battle the Climax, Zenith of "Victory" Algros Crusos, Super Divine Dragon Untouchable, Temporal Hero Rieille, the Oracle Enter the Shovel, Excavator Device Fullmetal Lemon Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Rumblesaur Q Piara Heart Crusader Engine Starseed Squadron Dawnflower Quartz Truename Nuts Spaghettino Vanilla Giant Eternal Haven, Angelic Liege ( for the Light Shard only ) King Tritonus ( for the Water Shard only ) Queen Kaleema of the Infinite Dark ( for the Darkness Shard only ) Infernus the Immolator ( for the Fire Shard only ) Almighty Colossus ( for the Nature Shard only ) Ultimate Galaxy Universe Square Pusher, Fantasy Left God Voyager, the Paladin Great Hercules, Giant Insect Elevan the Seeker Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner Odin the Father of Aesir Nirvana, Spirit Knight Right God Black Feather, Shadow of Rage Mustang, Royal Destroyer Sonkun, the Blazing Meteor Volcanic Zaurus Strokes, Explosive Right God Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon Sunspout Quartz Aegis, Sage of Fire and Lightning Golden Wing Striker Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon Razorkinder Kiramaru, Great Miracle Kronax the Brutal Sniper Mosquito Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Mamocannon, Saint Mecha Rothus, the Traveler Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter Magmadragon Balga Geyser Javier Nature Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King White TENMTH Kaiser Red ABYTHEN Kaiser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Cheval Flute, of the Temporal Foundation Armored Warrior Quelos Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Wacon, Vizier of Arms Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Binge-Eating Giant Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Necrodragon Daft Head Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Victorious Meteor Kaiser Victorious Pudding Pudding Victorious Gaial Kaiser Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civilizations deck. and also his deck was called Celestial Blaze. in the episode of The Rise of Dark Signers Part 2, Manny uses Multi-Colored cards which was being given by Yangchen to defeat Devack, also but Manny learned to use Water, Darkness and Nature civilizations cards that was added to his Celestial Blaze deck. *Sasha the Observer *Jetflame Bodyguard x4 *Oozing Lavasaur x2 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Umbra *Starwing x3 *Helios Rings x4 *Gregoria's Fortress *Lars, Virtuous Imager x2 *Spire Zealot *Reinforce *Cyber Trader *Gloom Tomb *Cindermoss Quartz *Razorhide *Coral-Claw *Steel Hammer *Fanged Horror *Zone Defense *Shaman Broccoli *Reef Scout *Ironvine Dragon *Keeper of Laws x2 *Brain Squirmer *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Mesmerize *Badlands Lizard *Burnclaw the Relentless *Containment Field x2 *Cliffcutter x4 *Bonerattle Dragon *Lizard-Skin Puppet *Shimmerwing x2 *Ramis the Cloaked x2 *Locomotivator *Scaled Impaler *Kaboom! *Lumbering Elderwood *Memory Keeper x3 *Paladio, Patrol Leader *Shardhide Tusker x3 *Halo Hawk x3 *General Skycrusher *Flame Spinner x4 *Cave Gulper *Vorg x3 *Sword Horned x2 *Pyro Trooper x2 *Kenina x2 *Tenunous Trove x2 *Gemini Dragon *Noble Rumbling Terrasaur *Little Hissy *Rain-Cloud Kraken x2 *Blade-Rush Wyvern x3 *Stonesaur x2 *Orion, Radiant Fury *Blade Seer *Blastforge Bruiser *Hyperspeed Dragon *Rock Bite x2 *Jump Jets x2 *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon x2 *Drill Storm x5 *Redscale Drakon x2 *Thunder Reaper x2 *Assault Dragon *Jackalax *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion *Drakon Warchief x4 *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x3 *Hammer Fist x4 *Photon Squad x4 *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon x2 *Halon, Paragon of Light x5 *Blastforge Captain x4 *Toolbot x5 *Ra-vu the Stormbringer *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers x5 *Current Charger *Storm Seeker x3 *Covering Fire x2 *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon x4 *Recharge *Weaponized Razorcat x2 *Deepwood Druid *Dawnflower Quartz x3 *Moorna, Gatling Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x2 *Dragon's Breath x2 *Keeper of Clouds x3 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Citadel Steward *Freakish Test Subject x2 *Sunshock x2 *Chaotic Skyterror x4 *Magris the Magnetizer *Aqua Strider x3 *Lux x2 *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous x2 *Baron Burnfingers *Kenina the Igniter *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x4 *Cloudwalker Drone x4 *Orbital Observer x3 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x5 *Jet-Thrust Darter x4 *Arachnopod x3 *Simian Trooper Grash *Humonculon the Blaster *Aeropica *Dragilde the Swiftest x2 *Legionnaire Lizard *Chasm Entangler x5 *Hunted Mech *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Starlight Strategist *Fullmetal Lemon *Twilight Commander *Lotus Warrior *Herald of Infernus x2 *Canyon Skimmer x6 *Wave Lancer *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x4 *Shock Sentinel *Gorim the Striker Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Manny duels Devack Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Hyperspatial Storm Hole - Manny's Fire spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Power of Our Friendship! - Manny's Light, Water and Nature spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Manny's Evolution Forms Orion Manny, Radiant Fury Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Master Yangchen Mera Ken Master Roku Pumyra Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Conjurer Duelist Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo Dragons Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Kaijudo and Shogun Dragons Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Civilization Master Duelist